forcecastfandomcom-20200214-history
Weekly ForceCast: August 3, 2012
The ForceCast Revealed! This week, we give you the deets about some cool things the ForceCast has planned for Star Wars Celebration VI and Steve Sansweet joins us to chat about the amazing Rancho Obi-Wan exhibition to be on display at the show. Plus, info about the Tattoo Pavilion from the author of Force In The Flesh, Rebelscum's own Shane Turgeon. And, we're joined by the director of the popular comedy play Star Wars in 30 Minutes Patrick Gorman, Billy Dee goes to Gotham City, we give away some ForceCast Trading Cards, and much more! Guests *Patrick Gorman, director of The Star Wars Trilogy in 30 Minutes/''The Star Wars Saga in 60 Minutes'' *Steve Sansweet Topics *Steve Sansweet joins Jason and Jimmy at the top of the show to discuss his plans for Rancho Obi-Wan at Celebration VI. *This week's trading card winners are Stephanie , Mike Bashim, and Isabel Eyre. *Billy Dee Quote of the Week **Billy Dee played Gotham D.A. Harvey Dent in the 1989 Batman movie, but was never able to play Dent's villain alter-ego Two-Face. *Headline News **Kyle Newman has acquired the rights to actor Peter Mayhew's life story for a film he is developing called Chewie. The movie will tell the tale of Mayhew's career, especially his role in the original Star Wars trilogy. **Long-running fan comedy show The Star Wars Trilogy in 30 Minutes has been expanded to cover the Prequels and is being renamed The Star Wars Saga in 60 Minutes. Jason and Jimmy bring on director Patrick Gorman to discuss his production. **In a recent interview with IFC, Frank Oz discussed his Star Wars career as Yoda and the back-story he created for the character while on the set. **''Star Wars'' Author and Lucasfilm editor J.W. Rinzler wrote a blog post about the process of interviewing George Lucas. *Celebration VI Update **Jason and Jimmy reveal their extensive plans for the convention. ***ForceCast fan Sheldon Norton has been producing a documentary about the podcast called "When The Galaxy Listens." Norton followed Jason and Jimmy during C2E2 and even traveled to the ForceCast studio to document the work that goes into producing the show. ForceCast fans will get a sneak peek at the documentary at Celebration VI during the "Inside The ForceCast" panel on Friday, August 23rd at 2pm on the Fan Stage. ***There will be two live shows on the ForceCast stage in the Official Pix Autograph Hall, one on Thursday and one on Sunday. ***The ForceCast will be covering the Season 5 premiere -- including the red carpet pre-event -- with celebrity interviews and an up-close look at the debut of the series' next phase. ***There will be a live episode of The Clone Wars Roundtable discussing the Season 5 premiere, "Revival," which will be screened on Friday, August 24th. Fans who attend the convention will be able to share their thoughts in person. The Roundtable will take place on Saturday, the day after the premiere. **"Why We Love The Prequels?", a sequel event to a Celebration V panel, will take place on Sunday, August 26th, on the Behind-the-Scenes Stage. Pablo Hidalgo and Bryan Young will host the panel, which will also include Kyle Newman, Eric Geller, Star Wars artist Tom Hodges, and The Clone Wars lighting specialist Jesse Hildreth. **Jason and Jimmy bring on Rebelscum's Shane Turgeon to discuss his plans for the Tattoo Pavilion at Celebration VI. Significant quotes *Quotes go here. Audible.com Sponsorship *Visit AudiblePodcast.com/TFN for a free audiobook download.